The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many industrial processes require process control systems that can provide accurate and repeatable temperature control in extremely high voltage environments. Traditional electrical sensors that are commonly applied to measure process variables are not well suited to high voltage environments because they are adversely affected by electromagnetic interference from the high voltage.